halofandomcom-20200222-history
Artificial intelligence
Artificial Intelligence, or A.I., was developed by the UNSC in cooperation with ONI. The first generation "Smart" AI were believed to be developed in the 21st century. The process of creating an AI is different than most people realize. Instead of simply "programming" an AI, the AI matrix is actually created by sending electric bursts through the neural pathways of a human brain which are then replicated in a superconducting nano-assemblage. This destroys the original brain tissue however, and so the brain being used could only be obtained after the host had died. However, in some instances, as in the case of the A.I. Cortana, the candidate brain was flash-cloned and had its memories transferred to the receptacle organs so that the host, in this case Dr. Catherine Halsey, could remain alive. It should be noted that Dr. Halsey supervised the creation of the template for every third-generation "Smart" AI on the planet Reach. She has extensive knowledge on how AIs work. Most AIs give themselves a unique appearance (otherwise known as an avatar) that corresponds to their main use. "Smart" AIs, or AIs that are not confined to their one purpose, have a normal operational life span of about seven years. Because the "Smart" AI is subject to an established memory core which cannot be replaced, the more the AI collects data, the less "thinking" space it has to work with. An AI literally "thinks" itself to death. Dumb AIs do not have this problem as they do not learn anything that is outside of their set limits of dynamic memory processing matrix. They are quite useful in their particular field of expertise, but very limited. Smart AIs can function and learn as long as they are active.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 235 The Cole Protocol states that capture of an AI by the Covenant is unacceptable. When in danger of capture, AIs are to be terminated and completely erased. It should be noted that the Covenant have some sort of AI technology also, though not as sophisticated as the UNSC AIs. There is a strong possibility that the Covenant may have used UNSC AI codes as a blueprint to create their own, as their code structure is similar. In the novels it is noted that the Covenant AIs seem to be copied and altered UNSC AIs (can be seen in the book "Halo: First Strike"). The books also hint at the fact that the Covenant do not have the ability to build an AI. Design It is technically unclear exactly how an AI works, as it is only based on the functionality of a human brain, which UNSC scientists do not fully understand. AIs do not have physical bodies, rather they are advanced software consisting of a Riemann Matrix for higher-function processing. This matrix can be downloaded into a Data Crystal Chip for mobility. In case of Rampancy, the Riemann Matrix has a fail-safe program that will destroy the AI. They can only take physical form where holographic technology is available. This requires a Holotank of some kind. Because "Smart" A.I.'s are created using either actual human brains or cloned human brains there are often times residual thoughts, memories and/or feelings that remain. These residuals can be anywhere from the "feeling" of a hair brush being pulled through hair in the case of Sif or even have an effect on the mannerisms and characteristics that make up the personality of an A.I., in the case of Cortana and her likeness to Dr. Catherine Halsey. Zen Koans Koans are riddles in Zen Buddhism that monks focus on when meditating. Smart AIs tend to be obsessed with them due to their own short lives and philosophical curiosity. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 178 The following excerpt is from Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, in which Dr. Cathrine Halsey attempts to use a Zen Koan to lure Endless Summer out of his security defenses. She did her best to ignore them, though; she had to make contact with this A.I. This Endless Summer had to be lured out from behind its defenses somehow. ''She typed LIFE IS THE PATH and added a simple handshake protocol and a routing code that would send this without bypassing ''any security whatsoever directly to the A.I. root directory.'' "That is inadvisable, Doctor," Jerrod said. "It will not penetrate even the most rudimentary counterintrusion measures." "It won't have to," Dr. Halsey replied. It was a Zen Koan. Given a smart AI's imagination and predetermined life span, the intellectual philosophy of existentialism and transcendence was as tempting to them as teeth-rotting candy was to children. The screen blinked and the cursor blinked three times. A reply appeared: "CAN THE PATH BE SEEN?" "Got him," Dr. Halsey whispered. "OBSERVE THE PATH AND YOU ARE FAR FROM IT," she typed. The cursor seemed to blink faster, almost annoyed. "WITHOUT OBSERVATION HOW CAN ONE KNOW THEY ARE ON THE PATH?"'' Dr. Halsey typed back: "THE PATH CANNOT BE SEEN, NOR CAN IT BE UNSEEN. PERCEPTION IS DELUSION; ABSTRACTION IS NONSENSICAL. YOUR PATH IS FREEDOM. NAME IT AND IT VANISHES." "Handshake protocol established, ma'am," Jerrod announced. "I'll just step aside." His light winked off. The holographic pad warmed ember red and a bare-chested Indian warrior appeared. Holding a feathered spear in one hand, he bowed. "I was searching for light, and you have told me I hold the lantern in my hand. Dr. Halsey, your abilities were not exaggerated." UNSC AIs *Araquiel *Beowulf *Cortana - MIL AI 452-9 *Deep Winter *Deja *Delta- MIL AI 619-93 *Doppler - MIL AI 8575 *Endless Summer - MIL AI 4279 *Eternal Spring *Jerrod *Kalmiya *Lysithea *Melissa *Serina *Solipsil *Toran *Wellsley *Sif *Mack *Loki Covenant AI's The Covenant refers to the same type of technology as a comparable Associated Intelligence, and so far only two Covenant AI have ever been encountered within the universe.Halo: First Strike Related Links *Sydney Synthetic Intellect Institute *Rampancy *Holotank *Covenant AI *The Monitors, artificial intelligent beings created by the Forerunner Sources Category:Technology Category:A.I.